


first years

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, coffee shop au? kinda, fluff thats it, for ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: Tsukasa's parents have the brilliant idea to invite Yuuta over to thank him for landing their son his first job.  At a coffee shop.  Where Hinata can hear everything.





	first years

**Author's Note:**

> it's 1:30 in the morning and i have been working on this forever i love yuutsu

Yuuta is going to kill his brother.

Well, not actually, he loves him far too much for that! But if Hinata thinks he’s getting away with his latest trick, he’s quite mistaken. The trick? Stealing Yuuta’s umbrella. On what has to be the rainiest day of the year, no less. The twins have been working part time at a coffee shop just off Yumenosaki’s campus, meaning that if Yuuta is to get to work on time, he’ll be walking through the pouring rain.

He spends a few moments contemplating the walk, as if he actually has a choice as to whether or not he has to walk out into that rain. Obviously, he doesn’t, and throwing his bag over his head and praying to whatever god there may be that his books don’t get water damage seems like the best option.

And because showing up to work looking like he’s just been thrown into a pool isn’t bad enough, Yuuta isn’t even the only Yumenosaki student (besides his brother, of course) to work at the store. Tsukasa works there too, of course. Yuuta swears he’s either a little too obsessed with his classmate, or he simply can’t get away from him. It feels like he’s always been hyper-aware of Tsukasa’s presence no matter where, and the heart racing, sweaty-palms, dry throat feeling that accompanies it.

He kind of hates it, to be honest. Especially because his brother knows. Hinata, whose new hobby seems to be being as trick as he can, is always making sure that Yuuta and Tsukasa are on the same duty, at the same time, ‘bumping’ into Yuuta to push him into Tsukasa and staring so intently that Yuuta can feel his brother’s eyes blazing into him like a laser without even looking up from whatever drink he’s making.

The sound of the falling rain,heavy enough to interfere with Yuuta’s vision, snaps him from his slightly regretful trance. He makes his way past the school gates onto sidewalk next to a main road. Normally he’d wait for the crosswalk, but in this rain he just wants to get across the street as fast as he can. He doesn’t see any cars coming, so he assumes it’s safe to run across, not looking very carefully before running out onto the soaked pavement.

A car horn suddenly blares from his left, and Yuuta trips forward in his surprise as the screech of tires follows. Unfortunately, the road is covered with wet leaves, and he finds himself falling into one of the supersized puddles on the side of the road on his hands and knees. His bag lands with a defeated splash in front of him, throwing the disgusting water up towards his mouth. He spits it out into the puddle, already knowing that trying to wipe the taste out of his mouth with his sleeves will be fruitless-they’re soaked with the gross water as well. There’s the sound a car door being slammed immediately after.

“Yuuta-kun, what were you thinking?!” Yuuta jumps at the sound of his name being called, reaching for his bag, sunken in a the inches of water pooled next to the curbs. It drips muddy brown water when he picks it up, and Yuuta can practically hear the propery damage fees he’ll have to pay for his textbooks. Maybe his brother is going to kill him, instead of the other way around...having to use most of the money in their unit fund to replace textbooks that could have very easily not been ruined will not go down well.

Trying to pull his dignity together a little bit, Yuuta shifts into a kneeling position to face the source of the voice calling his name. It’s Tsukasa, of course, and Yuuta can feel his face burning with embarrassment at the fact that Tsukasa’s driver nearly just ran him over because he didn’t want to stand in the rain for a few extra seconds.

“Are you alright?” The rain stops pounding on Yuuta’s head, and he looks up to see Tsukasa, holding an comically oversized umbrella the color of a blueberry over both of their heads, face wrought with concern. He reaches one of his hands out, the umbrella starting to quiver until Tsukasa wraps his entire arm around the polished wooden handle. Yuuta slings his soaked bag over his shoulder, letting Tsukasa pull him to his feet.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Yuuta trails a pace behind Tsukasa, stepping onto the curb. His driver hasn’t turned the car at all from where it stopped, and so the oversized black car is turned slightly in the road, headlights that conveniently weren’t on until now beaming into the steady fall of rain. He shakes his legs out, trying to remove some of the water from his uncomfortably soaked pants. Yuuta can already feel the grit and grime kicked up by and floating in the rainwater sticking to his legs, his torso, somehow slipping into his clothes as it always tends to do. Tsukasa opens the closest back door of the car, gracefully stepping in and holding his umbrella outside to close it. Yuuta watches, vaguely aware that the rain has once again started falling on his head already-soaked head.

“Are you coming?” Tsukasa asks from inside the car, his voice barely audible over the rumble of the engine and the pouring rain. Yuuta shakes his head to wake himself focus, blinking at the car in confusion.

“I’m covered in water and stuff, aren’t I going to ruin the car?”

“Father can have someone take it in for cleaning. Do you not own multiple cars?” Tsukasa sounds genuinely confused, and Yuuta sighs, trying to shake some of the water off of his body before stepping into the car. The inside is chilly, the seat cold under him and he feels a little guilty for ruining the sleek, black leather.

Yuuta pushes his bag onto the floor, sitting on his hands in a weak attempt to keep them warm. He wonders how Tsukasa isn’t freezing, although Tsukasa is also completely dry and Yuuta suspects that probably plays a big part into why he’s so cold. It feels a little rude to complain, though, especially after Tsukasa almost ran him over and then proceeded to let him into (ruin) the extremely fancy car. It’s not until the chill settles under his skin and Yuuta can hear his teeth chattering that Tsukasa seems to notice how cold the car is.

“Excuse me, could you please turn up the heat?” Tsukasa asks. Yuuta turns his head a little when Tsukasa’s voice comes out even more proper than he’s used to it, and he’s surprised to see Tsukasa sitting straight up instead of leaning against the admittedly comfortable seat. Maybe he has to be extra careful around his family and their affiliates?

Yuuta wishes he had something to say to Tsukasa-partly because he really wants to spend more time with the other and this is a perfect way to do it, partly because he knows that his brother won’t stop until he gets every little detail of the car ride out of Yuuta tonight. Why he even bothered to tell his brother about his stupid crush is a mystery to Yuuta-retroactively thinking, it sure would have saved him a lot of headaches and embarrassment if he hadn’t. However, after seeing Yuuta’s stiff posture, he can’t really think of anything that seems appropriate to say.

The drive to the coffee shop is quick, at least, and Yuuta is glad to step into the warmer air outside when the car pulls up. It’s a little funny, seeing a clearly expensive and very out of place car pull up in front of a little, locally-run coffee shop.

“Thank you for the ride,” Yuuta offers, barely remembering to get his bag from the floor before he exits the car. The driver, a balding man in a black suit jacket with a mildly irritated expression, gives him a curt nod, although it’s barely visibly through the dark, tinted-glass windows.

“Hey, glad to see you could make it! Rain get you down?” Hinata beams an overdone, blinding smile from behind the counter, perfectly dry and maybe a little smug. Yuuta sees his umbrella resting against the back wall, behind Hinata, and the little spark of frustration in his throat grows again.

“Don’t know, I guess you must be waterproof,” Yuuta shoots back, walking to the counter and flinging a wet arm in his brother’s direction when pushes open the little swinging gate of wood that reads ‘Employees Only’ in a bold font. Hinata flinches away when the cold water flies his way, but it doesn’t erase the slightly smug look on his face.

 

Work proceeds as normal, thank god, until Hinata decides he has to run to the bathroom. For a very long time. In the middle of coffee shop rush hour. Yuuta won’t hesitate to admit that he might not be the best at this-he’s certainly not as good as his brother-but he’s nowhere near as lost as Tsukasa tends to be. Tsukasa’s pupils seem to dilate in fear every time he turn around and sees the sheer number of people in line. 

Work feels more like a battle to serve the increasingly more frustrated customers, although Yuuta does notice that the tip jar is overflowing at this point-good for him and Hinata, Tsukasa doesn’t get any of that. Yuuta begins to get a sneaking suspicion that his brother is simply putting Tsukasa and him to the test to see if anything will happen between them, although he really doesn’t appreciate the method.

Sure enough, once the crowd begins to dissipate, Hinata conveniently reappears. He offers no explanation for his disappearance, even when Yuuta and Tsukasa both shoot him daggers. He gives them a smile, moving to the back counter to clean it off, closing bottles and cartons that have been left open in the rush. Yuuta moves to help him as well, so he can hiss his frustrations at his brother and inform Hinata that he will not be getting any of the tips from today.

When the final customer for the time being leaves, Tsukasa joins the twins in their cleanup, scrubbing down the counters. They have to close the shop anyways, so it’s best if they can get the majority of their cleanup work done sooner rather than later. When Hinata moves to get something on the other side of Tsukasa, Yuuta can’t help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach that something, or rather, someone, is going to be ushed into him very soon.

But, it doesn’t happen. Which he’s grateful. Thankfully, the last customer they’d seen had ended up being the actual last customer as well, and the three are soon closing the shop. Yuuta’s clothes have dried off for the most part after running around the shop all afternoon, so at least the walk home won’t be uncomfortable, cold, and wet. Hinata even makes a show of handing Yuuta his umbrella when the other is flipping the little handwritten sign reading ‘open’ to the sign that reads ‘closed’, how kind of him.

“Yuuta-kun?”

Now that he’s not so distracted by the rush of working so quickly, being this close to Tsukasa makes Yuuta’s heart pound. Hard. He hopes his face doesn’t look as warm as it feels when he turns to face Tsukasa, holding the strap of his bag so hard that his nails dig into his palm.

“Yea?” His voice nearly cracks, and if Yuuta’s face wasn’t bright red before, it certainly is now. The concerned look on Tsukasa’s face only proves the face further, one of his hands coming to rest on Yuuta’s forehead before he can turn away. Tsukasa’s hands are cool against his bright-red face, but not unpleasantly cold.

“Are you alright? Your forehead is rather warm…” Tsukasa drops his hand, giving Yuuta another concerned glance but not meeting his eyes. Yuuta nods, brushing a stray hair out of his face, not trusting his voice enough to speak again.

“My parents would like you to join us for dinner tomorrow night. To thank you for getting me this job. We can arrange for a ride from your house, if you would like that?”

Yuuta can practically hear Hinata trying to hold his laughter in. He has a feeling that trying to decline this invitation isn’t going to go very well, and coupled with the fact that he’s being invited over by none other than Tsukasa Suou, he has no reason to decline. Plus, if it’s just him being invited, then it means he can get a few hours away from his brother’s teasing...nice.

“What time should I expect someone?” Yuuta pulls his phone out of his back pocket to make a note about the dinner. Tsukasa looks at him in surprise, like he wasn’t expecting Yuuta to actually take him up on the offer.

“I guess...about an hour after work?” Tsukasa says, not completely sure himself. He looks a little embarrassed about it, actually, which is pretty cute. Yuuta writes that down in his phone, tomorrow is Sunday, so there’s no school, and they work until 4:30 in the afternoon. And of course, as predicted, Hinata cannot wait. Tsukasa’s barely been driven off-in a different car from the one that brought them here, Yuuta notes-before Hinata pokes his arm, asking about the ride here.

“Did you plan this out with Tsukasa-kun?” Yuuta asks, finally taking his uniform jacket off and throwing it over his shoulder. It’s still a little damp, like the rest of his clothes, but hopefully it will dry out soon. Everything smells vaguely like gasoline and blacktop from being soaked in the street water, so he wants to wash his uniform tomorrow and not smell like the road while at school.

Even though he’s excited for tomorrow, Yuuta barely makes it through dinner before he falls asleep. Apparently the stress of working overtime to make up for his brother’s absence does that to him. At least that means he wakes up plenty early, which is a bonus-he wants to clean up really well and look his best for tonight. He knows that it’s not really a date, it’s being invited over by some really pretty rich kid’s parents, but it’s ok to pretend a little. Right?

“Hurry uuuuuup, you’ve been in there for an hour at least,” Hinata knocks at the bathroom door. Loudly. Startled, Yuuta drops a hairbrush onto his foot, and hisses in pain when he reaches to open the door. He’d been trying to make his hair look different, maybe a little bit nicer than normal, but all attempts so far have failed. In fact, they’ve probably created a little more of a mess than he intended. Hinata stands in the doorway, watching his brother pick up the hairbrush, and takes one look at Yuuta before bursting into badly-concealed laughter.

“You’re trying too hard,” he advises, suddenly completely serious. He brushes Yuuta’s hair down to normal with his hands, smoothing it out and confiscating the brush before Yuuta can do any more damage to his appearance than he already has. “Just put it up or something, stop pretending you’re like...Itsuki-senpai or something.”

“Isn’t he the one with the doll? Sakuma-senpai’s friend?”

“Yea.”

That keeps Yuuta from playing with his hair again.

“Are we still on for tonight?” Yuuta asks Tsukasa as soon as the other steps through the front door of the coffee shop, a few minutes late. The sun is out today, catching nicely in Tsukasa’s hair and outlining his silhouette against the mostly glass front wall of the shop. He nods, adjusting a watch on his wrist a little bit. His shirt is rolled up, just past his elbows, and Yuuta finds himself distracted by Tsukasa’s arm for longer than he’d like to admit. They normally just wear casual clothes under their work aprons on Sundays, but Tsukasa doesn’t seem to have a grasp of the whole ‘casual’ thing yet-at least, his button-up shirts are always a little out of place next to Hinata and Yuuta.

“Excuse my tardiness, there was a car accident.” Tsukasa enters the area of the store behind the counter, taking the last apron from the back wall. It’s just the three of them on duty now, as per usual. Luckily, Sundays are normally a calmer day, with people coming in to read or do research and have a cup of coffee.

“Do we have to organize the backroom today?” Yuuta asks, when his brother starts getting a little too excited about Tsukasa and Yuuta being near each other.

“Yea, why?” Hinata asks, without looking up from where he’s making something. Yuuta quicky offers himself up for the job, making his way into the back room before either of the other two can object. The room, mostly used for food storage, is cold, especially due to the presence of a large freezer in across the back wall.

There’s a clipboard on the freezer’s door for inventory, so Yuuta figures he’ll do that first. The owners of the store are really pushy about always being prepared for a large rush of customers, so they get pretty angry if the inventory isn’t done properly. By the time inventory is done, there’s only about an hour left in their shift, and Yuuta feels a little bit of pride for getting his brother back for ditching the majority of their shift yesterday.

Except for the fact that when he returns from the back room, his brother is nowhere to be seen. Luckily, it’s Sunday, so there shouldn’t be a crowd, except…

Oh no.

They’ve been recognized. As idols.

Tsukasa looks like he’s unsure of whether to run or throw the nearest milk carton at the horde of girls that nearly jump over the counter. Yuuta stares at the crowd, then back to Tsukasa, then back at the crowd a few times.

“Tsukasa-kun, what’s going on?” Yuuta walks over to the red-haired boy, tapping him on the shoulder. He flinches, but luckily doesn’t drop the milk carton all over the two of them. One of the girls in the front of the horde yells something rather loudly, although Yuuta doesn’t quite catch it. There’s the sound of a newspaper being shuffled around, before being pushed onto the counter It’s instantly recognizable as a tabloid, which makes Yuuta nervous, but the pictures he sees make his heart race even faster.

The first one is Tsukasa, holding the umbrella over Yuuta while he’s kneeling in the puddle of water in the street. The other is Yuuta getting out of Tsukasa’s car. Everything else is your typical tabloid story about forbidden idol love-ridiculous. He takes note of how the pictures are low quality, like they were taken by a phone camera, and the story was submitted into the editorial section by someone with a name that looks suspiciously like his brother’s. Fantastic.

“It’s a tabloid, leave us alone,” Yuuta says, quickly, catching his brother returning out of the corner of his eyes. He walks over to Tsukasa while Yuuta deals with the mass of girls, growing increasingly more frustrated until finally they begin to leave. Without autographs. When he turns around, Tsukasa doesn’t exactly look great, he looks nervous. Scared?

“If my parents catch word of this,” Yuuta hears him start to say. Ah, that’s true...it would certainly look bad for the family if their son was seen in a tabloid newspaper. Hinata says something, and puts his hand on Tsukasa’s shoulder, clearly trying to comfort his worries. He shoots Yuut a glance out of the side of his eyes, and Yuuta feels a small spark of jealousy in his stomach, despite knowing that he’ll be playing right into his brother’s trap.

“He’s right, Tsukasa-kun, you’ll be ok. It’s all fake anyways, they would believe you if you told them that, right?” Tsukasa shrugs, looking rather miserable, but doesn’t confirm or deny that.

“Oh my god,” Hinata says suddenly, dropping his hand off of Tsukasa’s shoulder. The next few moments flash all-too-quickly in front of Yuuta’s eyes. First, Hinata grabs an empty cup, yelling something about a bug. Then, Tsukasa yells. Then, Yuuta yells too, because bugs are the actual spawn of satan and he does not want one anywhere near him. He sees it too, some black-brown thing on the counter.

Then, suddenly, Tsukasa jumps into him? Is pushed into him? And Yuuta falls backwards, flat on his back. It hurts a little, yea, but he’s more distracted by the fact that Tsukasa fell on top of him, on his hands and knees above Yuuta and wow-if Yuuta’s face is not the color of Tsukasa’s hair now then it will never get that red. Tsukasa doesn’t move, which only makes the situation worse, staring down at Yuuta until his face nearly blends in with his hair as well.

“I am so sorry, your brother pushed me!” Tsukasa says, still not moving, and Yuuta kind of admits that now he wouldn’t mind if Tsukasa didn’t move even thought now is really not the time or the place for this at all.

“Ah. My mistake. It’s just a coffee bean,” Hinata says suddenly, shaking the clear plastic cup in his hand with a look of total innocence on his face. Yuuta doesn’t buy it, the coffee bean’s rattling against the sides of the plastic cup seemingly mocking his embarrassment. Tsukasa apologizes again before finally gathering his wits enough to pull himself to his feet, brushing off his pants and shaking out his wrists. Yuuta stands too, so quickly that he nearly falls right back over, and smooths his hair down before resisting the urge to knock the smug grin right of his brothers face. Later, Hinata will just say he’s trying to play wingman, but Yuuta feels like this is more teasing than helping.

 

5:30 that night arrives a lot sooner than Yuuta expected it to. It’s plain weird to watch as what could only be described as a small limo tries to pull into his driveway, only for the driver to realize that the car won’t fit, and awkwardly park on the side of the street in front of the house. Hinata’s at the door with Yuuta, smoothing down his shirt and hair and making sure everything is in place. Yuuta is halfway out the door before Hinata grabs him by the forearm, stopping him.

“What is it?” 

“Good luck, I’m serious. I’ve got a good feeling about this.” Hinata smiles, genuinely, before ruffling Yuuta’s hair and messing up what he had just flattened down. Yuuta fakes a groan of annoyance, swatting his brother’s hand away.

“If it doesn’t, you’re paying for my new textbooks.”

“Fair enough.”

The ride to Tsukasa’s house...mansion...place of residence...whatever, is quiet. Oddly silent. The car makes almost no noise and the driver doesn’t talk either. Yuuta isn’t really sure if he’s quite allowed to talk to him either, even though this driver looks considerably friendlier than the balding man who had nearly run him over yesterday. When they pull up to the house, Yuuta is intimidated by the sheer size of the thing-a looming white manor with a cobblestone driveway circling a white marble fountain, the whole driveway and yard lines with dark green, perfectly trimmed hedges.

He feels like one of the ants he so despises when he thanks the driver for the ride, approaching the front door of the house. Even the doors tower over him, and just pressing the intercom buzzer button takes a good deal of talking himself up to the task. Hell, he’s pretty school that this house, with all its grounds, is bigger than the Yumenosaki campus. He can’t see all of it, but there’s a sprawling lawn out behind the house, and probably a pool as well.

“This is the Suou family house, how may I help you?” A woman’s voice response through the intercom a few moments after Yuuta presses the button, startling him.

“My name is Aoi Yuuta...I was invited for dinner tonight.” He tries his best to sound proper, although he’s certain that the second anyone in this house sees him they’re know that he is anything but. After a few more silent moments, the front door swings open. A woman in a lilac dress with a white sweater over her shoulders and sparkling pearls and diamonds on her ears and around her neck stands there. The red hair that falls in waves past her shoulders and down to the middle of her torso tells Yuuta that this is likely Tsukasa’s mother. Her face is kind, moreso than he expected, and it helps him relax a little when she ushers him into the house.

“Aoi-kun, is it? My son has such adorable friends, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” The woman’s eyes shine when she offers her hand to Yuuta, and he shakes it with a little moment of hesitance.

“You as well, Suou-san. Thank you for inviting me.” He moves to take off his shoes, before Tsukasa’s mother stops him.

“We will be eating outside, so you may leave those on. I just ask that you refrain from walking on our carpets, they are rather new.” She gestures to the entryway, an airy room with shining floors (probably granite or something, Yuuta thinks). He nods, allowing the hostess to lead him through the area. Her heels click on the floor, and Yuuta looks around in awe at the sheer size of the house. She leads Yuuta through a beautifully-decorated dining room that he doesn’t see much of before pushing open a thick glass door to walk out onto a patio on the back of the house. Tsukasa and his father are already there, but Yuuta doesn’t notice right away-he’s taken aback by the view from the patio. The backyard is a sloping hill, leaving the patio high above the ground, and over the well-trimmed hedges Yuuta can see the sprawl of houses not unlike his own, followed by a glimmer of the sea in the very distance.

“Your house is lovely,” Yuuta comments, to no one in particular, trying not to look too starstruck in front of Tsukasa’s family. That would be embarrassing. He snaps out of his trance soon enough, to sit across from Tsukasa at the round, wooden table on the patio. There’s even a little name-card at the seat with his name written in beautiful characters, the type of handwriting he could never dream of having.

Tsukasa’s parents are both very nice to Yuuta-they seem grateful that their son has a friend with interest other than golf and business deals, which is a surprise. Yuuta does his best to act normal, although it’s a little difficult when Tsukasa keeps making eye contact with him and he still can’t get over the beautiful view. The sky is beginning to grow thick with clouds, but they catch all the oranges and pinks and purples of the sunset that Yuuta pays no attention to it.

Until he hears the first rumble of thunder.

Yuuta jumps a little in his seat. Thankfully, everyone at the table looks just as startled as he does. There’s a few drops of rain that follow, and the four of them stand. Dinner is over, thankfully, but the table is still laden with plates and glasses and cutlery.

“Do you need help cleaning the table?” Yuuta asks. He figures it’s common courtesy to ask that, after Tsukasa’s parents invited him over to their grand palace of a house. Tsukasa’s mom tilts her head at him in confusion, brow furrowing before she shakes her head no and mutters something about finding someone to do it before holding open the door for Yuuta, her son, and her husband. The thunder begins to rumble more, and there’s a threatening flash of light that follows, and Yuuta is glad to be inside.

“Tsukasa, why don’t you show Aoi-kun to your room? Your father or I will call up when the driver is ready for him.” Tsukasa nods, taking off back through the main area of the house, across the shiny floors and stopping at one of the two staircases that elegantly slope up to the second floor. He takes his shoes off and leaves them at the foot of the staircase, so Yuuta does the same. He’s a little disappointed that his time at the Suou house is being cut short by some thunder- he likes it here, it’s quiet, it’s almost dreamlike due to extravagance, and, maybe most importantly, Tsukasa is there and all alone.

“Yuuta-kun? Are you coming?” Tsukasa’s voice echoes a little across the foyer. Yuuta looks up and is taken aback for a moment, staring up at Tsukasa. He suddenly sees again why his friend fits so well in Knights, with his regal stature, damn near princely. He’ll make a good king someday, Yuuta thinks, following Tsukasa up the staircase. He follows Tsukasa down a long hallway, past servants that bustle about to close all of the large windows to protect the carpeted floors. There’s so many rooms that Yuuta begins to feel like he’s in a hotel, not a house.

Tsukasa pushes open the door at the far end of the hallway. The room beyond is just what Yuuta expected. Amazing. It’s large, and there’s a beautiful view-like the back patio but from even higher above. From here, Yuuta can see the little white lines of the sea churning with the storm, the colors of the angry grey clouds in the sky through the skylight in Tsukasa’s ceiling. 

“Yuuta-kun? You have been acting strange, is everything alright?” Yuuta doesn’t respond, but he does mindlessly follow Tsukasa when the other steps further into his room. The room has its own balcony too, and Yuuta immediately gets lost in the thought of how nice it would be to stand out there Tsukasa by his side, maybe watching the sunset or the stars above.

Suddenly, Yuuta goes flying backwards, falling onto Tsukasa’s bed with a startled rush of air leaving him. He panics for a moment, fearing there’s an intruder and he wa too spaced out to notice it, before he notices that Tsukasa’s face is mere centimeters above his, his soft breath fanning over Yuuta’s face. His cheeks are flushed, but there’s a smile playing on Tsukasa’s lips that makes Yuuta’s heart jump into his throat.

“Sorry, your brother pushed me,” Tsukasa’s grin grows a little wider, closer to a smirk than anything, when Yuuta’s face turns even redder. “He also told me everything.”

Now Yuuta is going to kill his brother. For real. He buries his face in his hands, offering a weak apology and trying to fight down the strangling embarrassment he feels. Until, he hears Tsukasa laughing.

Tsukasa moves from his position of hovering above Yuuta to sit next to him, still laughing a little bit.

“Sorry?” He repeats, leaning in towards Yuuta’s face. Yuuta peeks through his fingers, startled when he sees vibrant violet eyes right near his own, and quickly slides his fingers back together, closing the gaps between them. Tsukasa laughs at that a little too, pulling the hands off of Yuuta’s face, gently.

“Sit up?” He says, although it comes out as a question. Yuuta does as asked, shaking a little bit. “You have a lot to thank your brother for, Yuuta-kun.” Yuuta blinks, unable to think of much outside of his own embarrassment. Tsukasa sighs, rolling his eyes and leans in. Before Yuuta can think to pull away, Tsukasa’s lips are on his and wow, this is not how he thought things would go down anytime soon. But here they are, and things are certainly happening-maybe a little too much.

“What does that mean?” Yuuta finally asks when Tsukasa pulls away, just enough that their foreheads are still touching.

“It means I love you, Yuuta-kun.”

Oh?

Oh.

“Then I guess...I love you too, Tsukasa-kun.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for putting up with this gay rambling  
> and thanks to ruby for sticking with me for a whole year! you're the best!
> 
> twitter@rltsumao


End file.
